Pantheon/Jacky 50A
Biography Pantheon, The Artisan Of War is a character from the famous online game League Of Legends. He is part of a tribe called the Rakkor which resides in Mount Targon. They remember the Runewars in of Runeterra and know that the League Of Legends can only repress the rising tide of violence for so long. Each of the Rakkorian tribe members are trained intensively in nearly every kind of combat. From bare hands combat, until weapons combat. Pantheon was among those of the Rakkor tribe. Caution when facing him or a Rakkor, they are known to still win a battle when being outnumbered 10 to 1. Class Bruiser *Gains enraged when attacking or being attacked by Scrappers, increasing all stats. *Vulnernable to Blasters. Blasters deals critical damage to Bruisers and gains Focused Attacks. Recruit *Requires 90 Command Points. Recruitment Dialogue: *"You and my enemies are privileged to die at our feets! Let's finish them all!" Passives Rokkan Training *Stats cannot be decreased. *If inflicted with damage-over-time debuffs that also decreases stats, the debuff will only deal over-time damage without reducing the stats, and gains an extra turn. *Actions done in Quick Action turns deals 100% more damage. *Deals 50% more damage if buffed and takes 10% more defense after being attacked every time depending on the amount of the enemy's attack. Rokkan Discipline *Chance to gain an extra turn after an ally attacks. *When gaining an extra turn, all stats are increased by 50%. Hunger For Battle *Chance to increase attack by 100% and makes all attacks deals critical damage after being attacked. *When being shielded, the shield's power will be decreased by 10%, but Pantheon's attack will be increased by 90%. Aegis Protection *Protects all allies from every single and all targets attack. *After being hit when protecting, Pantheon's stats will be increased by 100%. *Counters all attacks. *Attacks against Pantheon cannot be Stealthy. *After protecting allies for 3 turns, Pantheon cannot be debuffed by anything and enemy attacks against Pantheon will not have special properties. Shield Defense *Defense increases every 2 turns by 20%. *Chance to decrease an enemy attack on Pantheon by 50%. Chance increases every time defense increases. Actions Heartseeker Strike (Level 1) *15 hits. *Melee attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Bleeding: Takes damage-over-time and takes damage after doing a hostile action. *Grants: **(Self) Certain Death: Guaranteed to deal critical damage against enemies who are already been previously damaged by an ally. Instantly kills an enemy with health below 40%. Aegis Of Zeonia (Level 2) *1 hit. *Melee magic attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Dizzy: Accuracy reduced by 25%. **Winded: Cannot deal follow-up attacks. **Dark Void: Deals magic damage over-time and reduces accuracy. *Special Properties: **True Strike: Ignores most avoidance effects. Spear Shot (Level 6) *1 hit. *Ranged attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Fatal Wound: Attacks against targets inflicted with this has Fatal Blow. **Distraction: High chance to miss the next attack. **Pain Of Rokkan: After 3 turns, targets applied with this will gain 5 stacks of Pain. *Special Properties: **Death Is Near: Removes Certain Death from Pantheon to deal a near-instant-destroying attack to an enemy, dealing extreme damage. Grand Skyfall (Level 9) *1 hit. *Melee attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Shock Trauma: Loses next turn while having a 90% chance to attack the target's own ally. **Crushed: Reduce all stats by 100%. **Shield Breaker: Removes a shield and prevents another shield application for 3 turns. *Special Properties: **Needs A Preparation: When trying to use this action, the action will be delayed by 2 turns. After it is delayed, Pantheon will have an extra turn. Stats *Health: 5/5 *Stamina: 4/5 *Attack: 4/5 *Defense: 5/5 *Accuracy: 3/5 *Evasion: 2/5 Team-Up Bonuses *Alias-less: Pantheon? Sounds real. *League Of Legends: Bonus for bringing 2 League Of Legends characters. *Bloodlust: Heroes that inflicts Bleeding. Alternate Costume Full Metal * Classes **Bruiser (Default class) **Generalist *Class Cost **Bruiser: 50 CPs **Generalist: 60 CPs. *New Passive Rough Metal *Chance to take no damage when being attacked by an enemy, even when the enemy is attempting to do a critical hit to Pantheon. *Deals 150% more damage to enemies who had recently gets a buff. *Takes nearly no damage in battle. This effect is doubled with his first effect of this passive. *All buffs Pantheon gained cannot be removed by any ways and when being attempted to be removed, the buff's effect will be doubled. Ruthless *Classes **Bruiser (Default class) **Scrapper *Class Cost **Bruiser: 30 CPs. **Scrapper: 40 CPs. *New Passive Blood And Glory *Chance to fully restore health when killing an enemy. *Restores 30% health after reducing an enemy's health to -50%. *Applies unlimited times in the battle. Fight Of Rakkor *Gets 5% more stats addition each turn. *chance to grant all allies Morale Boost and War Frenzy after 2 turns. Dragonslayer * Classes **Bruiser (Default class) **Tactician *Class Cost **Bruiser: 55 CPs **Tactician: 60 CPs. *New Passive Slayer Of Dragons *Deals 200% more damage against Hallowed, magically debuffed and debuffed enemies. *Chance to counter an enemy attack while protecting thrice. *Chance to increase defense by 250% when being attacked. *All of Pantheon's attacks now deal Internal Bleeding, Soulfire and Deathfrost. Steelskin Armor *Chance to place Soulfire and Weakened after an enemy attacks Pantheon. Category:League of Legends Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games